Let's Make A Break For It!
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: CRACKFIC! Kerr is in jail after the shopping fiasco and Vicky is trying to get her ouy. What is Sirius doing and why are the Weasley twins wearing Superhero costumea? And just who ends up in jail? R&R!


**Sequel to 'A Shopping Trip Gone Wrong'**

**Kerr, I hope you like your luck in this story!**

**This time, I SWEAR not to mention Morganville Vampires…besides here!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Own characters of Kerr and Vicky…**

Not surprisingly, Kerr is not exactly happy at being in prison… after all, when you have your handbag stolen (which, by the way, has her in it) and then you're arrested for solicitation because your boyfriend decides to further your once good friend's statement that you are a prostitute (before she then chased off after James Lafferty) rather than explain that you were only trying to help him into his trousers… not that that sounds particularly good, but it would be better than _being arrested for being a prostitute_!

She sits in her jail cell, the dress she was wearing and _was_ going to buy having been returned to the shop where Sirius was given a dressing down about getting up to hijinks in the changing rooms of a shop.

"I am going to kill you, Sirius," she continues to repeat under her breath, wishing he was in there _right now_ so that she could beat him up and then stab him with her wand… oh wait, _his_ wand since hers was _stolen_!

She settles down on her bed again and huddles up, wishing that she could cast a spell and get out of there. But she has no wand which is a bit of an issue…so she curls up and imagines all the ways she could kill Sirius and Vicky without getting arrested before dropping off to sleep

…

Meanwhile, whilst Kerr is planning on murdering her former best friend and flat mate, Vicky is actually trying to get her out of the prison cell. She had returned from chasing James Lafferty down the street (arranged a date with him for next week and, no, _she didn't have to use magic to trick him_!) to find Sirius alone.

"Where's Kerr?" Vicky asked, slightly breathless from having to run back from meeting up with James.

"Oh, the police took her down to the cells for solicitation because someone came in here and I then accused her of being a prostitute," Sirius responded. "Now, do you think that blue is better with my hair colour or yellow?" he continued, seeming entirely oblivious to the fact that his long term girlfriend was in a Muggle prison for something that she didn't even do!

"You can actually think about clothes at this time?" Vicky asked, agog at the fact that Sirius could be so cold-hearted. "Go rot in hell!" she overreacted a little and ran out of the shop so that she didn't kill her friend…

Since Sirius didn't do anything about it, Vicky had decided to do something and get her friend out of jail without getting arrested herself.

So that is why she is now heading back to Diagon Alley, to try and find out if there is a sort of embassy for wizards trapped in the Muggle prison systems in the Ministry of Magic to get Kerr out.

Oh her way back down the road where she accidentally confessed to the world (incorrectly) that Kerr was pregnant, she sees a man carrying the _exact_ same bag as Kerr has… actually, it _is_ Kerr's bag because she made it herself because 'she wanted to be original' rather than use anything that Vicky owned… which was pretty much everything nice in the entire Wizarding World and half of the Muggle!

"Hey!" she calls and runs after the man who then realises that he is being chased. She _wouldn't_ be able to catch him if it wasn't for the fact that they are heading into a deserted area so she can use magic to slow him down. She then jumps on top of him and wrestles the bag off of him, smiling happily. "Never try and steal my friend's bag again, got it?" she says to him with a sense of pride as he struggles to his feet (embarrassed that he was beaten by a girl) and runs off in the opposite direction.

Now she has Kerr's bag, she continues back on her way to Diagon Alley, deciding it is better to be in the Leaky Cauldron to Apparate in comparison to Apparating in the middle of London which has CCTV everywhere apparently… so she runs down the road, just for her mobile phone to go off just as she is almost back at the pub. Because Diagon Alley doesn't have any mobile reception, she decides to stop and see who is on the phone, just to find it to be Sirius.

"What do you want?" she asks him shortly, not bothering with a hello because she is still mad that he didn't do anything to help Kerr but was more bothered about his own clothing.

"I need a lift back to the pub because I sort of bought a little too much," he says and Vicky laughs in shock that he could be that callous.

"You realise that Kerr is going to kill you?" she confirms and he is just silent. "Take everything back and buy her a _really_ expensive necklace or something with your own money and pretend that the reason he had to pretend she was a prostitute was so that you could go and buy her something amazing without her knowing," she gives him some advice because they _are_ friends, no matter what he did to her or her books, before hanging the phone up and putting it back in her pocket.

She continues back to the pub and walks through into the social hub of the Wizarding World, smiling at many people even though she just wants to scream because she has all this responsibility of getting Kerr out of prison. So she walks out through into the street and promises herself that she won't get distracted by the sales in the shops on her way to the Ministry entrance in the Alley.

Unfortunately, the lure of 99% off of designer dresses in Madam Malkin's distracts Vicky, causing her to spend an hour and a half raking through over thirty rails of dresses to end up buying pretty much the entire sale.

"I'll come back and pick them up tomorrow when I've sorted some stuff out," she says to Madam Malkin, having suddenly remembered that she has to get to the Ministry because it closes soon and she needs to get Kerr out. Therefore, as soon as she is clear from the shop, she sets a pace that would have Usain Bolt (Kerr watches the Olympics because some of them are _well_ fit) struggling to keep up. She decides not to make herself depressed by looking at the time so she runs and runs towards the little entrance near Gringotts and…

… She slams into the door. Apparently, she is too late to get the help from the Ministry: they're like the lazy shop assistants in the Muggle world who have the shop all shut up for 5pm so that they can get home for whatever time Neighbours is on to see if Harold is there or not.

"_Shit_!" she curses loudly, so loudly and repeatedly that shoppers begin to look at her as if she has a psychological problem. Just before someone calls St Mungos to have her put in the crazy ward with Lockhart (who _still_ hasn't regained his memory), she runs back in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, planning on using her womanly charms to get Kerr out… that or she will be arrested along with Kerr and thrown into the same cell so that they have absolutely no chance of getting free.

"Now, little friend of ours, what on _earth_ called for such crude language to be said so loudly that we could hear it over here?" Fred, of course, steps out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Vicky slams into him.

"Yes, our dear Mother just buzzed over to ask whether or not that the dulcet tones she could hear was our little Vicky," George continues seamlessly as he steps out next to his twin, his missing ear most prominent at this current moment in time. Helpfully, he is standing in the perfect place to steady a slightly dizzy Vicky because when she slammed into Fred she lost her marbles a little bit.

"Shut up," she groans, banging her head against Fred's chest. "_Urgh_, why are the Ministry _so lazy_?" she sighs and Fred laughs.

"That, my little Vicky, has been the question we have been asking since we set up shop," he responds, getting on her nerves.

"Look, I'm only like four years younger than you two, so can you _please_ stop with the whole 'little Vicky' thing because it is _really_ annoying," she asks them but they both laugh and take it in turns to ruffle her hair.

"That's why we do it, honey," George tells her. "Now, why are we blasphemising against the Ministry today? According to the Quibbler, they have spies out in the streets trying to find out if anyone could try and nick their control…" he laughs and even Vicky snorts in amusement.

"Um… well, Kerr is locked away in a Muggle prison because they thought she was a prostitute and Sirius decided to go shopping instead of saving her – I'm getting worried that he is gay – and so I was _supposed_ to be going to find out if there is an embassy to help arrested wizards in the Muggle world but I got distracted by the sale so I decided that I had to go in there and the lazy Ministry is shut," she explains everything that has gone on in the last few hours. "Oh and before all that, someone nicked her bag and I just got it back and then I told the entire street she is pregnant when she isn't," she continues and the twins laugh.

"Now, the thing is, _you_ get into all these funny situations without ever even contemplating having a laugh," Fred says, sounding rather hurt. "I mean, we have to actually think about what we're going to do half the time, but it just _happens_ to you… we _really_ need to set up a video camera or something to follow you around so that we get this all on camera!" he smiles and Vicky shakes her head.

"_Actually_, it's more Kerr that everything funny happens to… all that happened to me was that I saw James Lafferty and he asked me out on a date," she grins happily but, of course, the entirely magical wizards don't have a clue who she is talking about. "Urgh, so how the _hell_ do I get Kerr out of jail?" she groans and the twins exchange glances of pure evilness.

"That, little Vicky, will _not_ be an issue," one of the twins says to Vicky who smiles at this blatant reassurance. "We can confirm that we will get Kerr out of that jail cell without exposing the world of magic and without her losing her clothes," they continue and she gags at the latter part.

"_Ew_, why would you want that?" she pretends to puke and they both laugh.

"Well, the last rescue mission we conducted from jail – you don't even want the details, seriously – resulted in the rescuee ending up with no clothing on," Fred informs her with an grin that she _really_ doesn't want to see. "But we have sorted those glitches out, so let us go get our kit on and we can be ready to save Kerr from jail!"

And with that, the twins run inside the closed shop and slam the door, leaving a stunned Vicky outside on her own, wondering just how fast things have progressed to end up with her having a rescue party to get Kerr out… she wonders just how they are going to get the woman out of jail and just _why_ it ended up being that the other person lost their clothes…

About fifteen minutes later, they emerge from the shop and Vicky just can't hold in her laughter at the way they are dressed. They seem to be trying to mimic Superman _and_ Spiderman at the same time, with their outfits brightly coloured and covering their faces.

They are both carrying huge bags of what Vicky can only assume is artillery for the attack on the Muggle prison to get Kerr out… just at this time, Sirius comes bursting down the suddenly empty street, stopping right next to Vicky and the hilariously dressed twins. As soon as he seems them, he bursts out laughing, stumbling so much that Vicky has to cast a charm to keep him on his feet.

"What are you _wearing_?" he chortles and they look affronted that he could say such a thing about their perfect outfits.

"_We_ are off to save your girlfriend from jail since you put her there!" George – or it could be Fred – exclaims loudly, throwing a bag at Sirius. "Here, I'm guessing from your face that you want to come so you can be bag lackey. Me and Fred are going to be the chief rescuers whilst Vicky is going to distract the guards with her, ahem, _womanly_ charms but not so much that gets arrested as well, whilst Sirius carries all our equipment," he continues, confirming the fact that he _is_ George talking.

"So _I_ have to risk my unblemished record with the police to get Kerr out?" Vicky confirms, upset that she has to do this. But the twins stare back at her, not caring.

"You could have gotten to the Ministry but _no_ you had to go shopping so don't moan to us!" Fred (as it is the other twin talking unless they have now managed to master changing bodies without performing any magic) says with a grin.

"_You_ went shopping as well? Hypocrite!" Sirius grins but Vicky ducks her head as George retaliates for her.

"Mate, _girls_ go shopping… if you do, well I'm thinking that you and Lupin are gay cause he seems to enjoy a touch of shopping as well!" he laughs and his twin laughs along with Vicky whilst Sirius blushes… "Now, we need to get going now, so hold onto my arm and we can Apparate straight to outside the jail… yes we know a perfect spot to get to without being caught by Muggles," he continues, grabbing both of the guests arms and pulling them along with himself and Fred to reappear outside the jail.

"We could open a new part to our business, George!" Fred grins as he realises something. "I can see it now: **WEASLEY'S GET OUT OF Muggle JAIL FREE CARD** – has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he laughs and George nods before getting down to some serious mayhem causing.

"Vicky go to the main entrance and try to distract them; Sirius, come with me and Fred and carry the bags… oh and have a few of the… um, purple and _rainbow_ packaged sweets out and ready, if you wouldn't mind," George orders and Vicky heads off on her own heading for the main door.

"Hi, I'm here about Kerr?" Vicky says as she approaches the main desk, realising that womanly charms won't get her anywhere with a female prison officer.

The guards look at her in confusion before remembering the girl they have locked at the bottom of the jail so that they don't have to hear her protests of innocence. "Ahh, yes, you want to bail her out?" she confirms and Vicky nods, amazed at how easy this has been to do – if Fred and George had come in here before, then _maybe_ the other dude wouldn't have lost their clothing!

So, as Vicky is bailing Kerr out _officially_, Fred George and Sirius are sneaking around the side of the building on the lookout for guards. They find some and Fred and George Confund them into eating the sweets, which then cause some of them to break out in Chicken Pox, some of them to get crippling headaches and some of them to get the runs so bad that to be in the same county is pretty damn unfortunate.

In the bag is a variety of jokes from the Weasley's shop, things that apparently worked in the dead of night on the last rescue mission… but they don't work this time. As they approach the side of the jail, a voice comes from behind them:

"What do you think _you're _doing?"

They all turn around and realise that there is CCTV so none of them can perform magic. "Um… we got lost?" Fred chances his luck, silently blasting the fact he is wearing this costume because that is just _so_ lame!

"You're trying to break someone out, aren't you?" she accurately deduces, waving forward seven bobbies to deal with them. "Pah! You can't even dress like a superhero right!"

So they are all arrested – not willingly – and thrown on the floor as they fight back.

…

Meanwhile, back inside the wonderful place that is jail, Kerr is being released into the custody of Vicky, her long time friend and now sole trusted person.

"Yeah, I'm amazing; Sirius just went shopping after you were arrested," Vicky smiles, deciding that mentioning that she _too_ went shopping is not a fact pertinent to the story.

As they are walking out and Vicky gives Kerr her bag, they see the three boys being frogmarched back into the police station, circled by fifteen police.

"Vicky, Kerr, help us!" Sirius wails but they shae their heads.

"You left me in jail," Kerr says.

"And my books," Vicky throws in.

Kerr throws her an impatient look. "Yes we KNOW about your books but my jail sentence was more important!" she says with an air of impatience.

"Sorry!" Vicky says with an air of sarcasm to contrast the impatience.

"So enjoy prison life," Kerr sys with a smile and she and Vicky walk out without another word.

The end!

**Thoughts?**

**Review please!**

**Sixth form taster day today and it was sooo depressing as I found out the teacher who made me love languages is retiring and I was hoping to have him next year :( sorry for that... Had to share.**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
